Slender Man
The Slender Man appeared in the 2018 movie of the same name. The Slender Man is the titular main antagonist of 2018 critically-panned supernatural horror film of the same name. He is a malevolent and demonic entity who tortures his victims psychologically before kidnapping them and fusing them with the trees in his forest. He was portrayed by Javier Botet, who also played Mama in Mama, The Crooked Man in The Conjuring 2, Tristana Medeiros in the REC film series and the Leper, one of the many forms of It, in the 2017 adaptation of IT, and Keyface in Insidious: The Last Key. While his canon counterpart is mostly emotionless but is still a cruel creature, this version of Slender Man is quite sadistic and very monstrous, as he toys with Hallie and her friends by torturing them and bending reality, all while making them slowly go insane. He is rather determined in his goals, snatching up Wren at the best time when she's vulnerable after tormenting her, and viciously chasing Hallie through the woods. His hallucinations are also very nightmarish and are arguably his most sadistic and cruelest moments in the film. The film begins with four high school friends - Wren, Hallie, Chloe, and Katie respectively - decide to summon Slender Man after overhearing some of their male friends aiming to do so. Unbeknownst to them, they would end up chickening out of fear. After the four girls watch a video on a site dedicated to the monster, Katie ends up disappearing a week later. A week after the disappearance, the remaining girls investigate her room, discovering that she was researching the Slender Man prior. After communicating with one of the users on the website, Wren tells Chloe and Hallie that they needed to sacrifice something that they loved in order to get Katie back. She warns them to keep a blindfold over their eyes because directly looking at the Slender Man would make them go insane. Despite her warning, Chloe panics and pulls off her blindfold. Upon catching a glimpse of the Slender Man, Chloe becomes insane. Eventually, the Slender Man abducts her. Wren continued to be tormented by hallucinations inflicted on her by the Slender Man and continues to try to find a solution to her wows. Hallie tries to proceed with her life but is also given terrifying visions. As a means of trying to communicate with the Slender Man, Wren convinces Hallie's younger sister to help her summon him. Hallie's sister ends up suffering a panic attack and is bedridden at a hospital. Wren gets kidnapped by the Slender Man making Hallie realize that he wanted them. She approaches the Slender Man and begs him to take her. However, she quickly changes her mind and tries to escape only to get absorbed into a tree by the Slender Man. Because of her sacrifice, Hallie's sister recovers at the hospital, ending the film reflecting on the deaths of her sister and her friends. Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Characters Portrayed by Javier Botet Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2018